Spider-Man
by fannylucky7
Summary: The story starting to build. Plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guyz this is my first fan-fic so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors.

You already know I don't own any of the characters and blah blah blah.

I made up some of the stuff up hope you don't mind. The italics mean what they are thinking. Harry Osborn is alive and well in my story. xD

Chapter 1

As Spider-Man swung through the city on a warm Saturday, he spotted Gwen Stacy heading toward Starbucks. _That's funny_ he thought _Gwen never drinks coffee_. He

reverted his eyes back a little and saw a man buff man stalking closer and closer to Gwen.

"Hey you have a nice butt," the mysterious man said to Gwen.

She quicken her pace as the man repeated what he said. Spider-Man dropped down to an alley near the building next to Starbucks and ripped his suit off. Peter

zipped his hoodie as he walked out of the semi-dark place and ran past the man and approached Gwen. She jumped then giggled when she saw who it was. "Peter,"

Gwen said still laughing," You scared me."

"Sorry," he replied lowly," Look there's a man following you, so let's get outta here."

"Oh I know that already, thank goodness you came," Gwen said lightly, then added," Hey I was going to Starbucks, do you mind?"

"Of course not, but I thought you didn't drink caffeine," Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Right I wanted to get one of those Cheese Danish," Gwen answered," Elizabeth said they were really good."

Peter nodded as he opened the door to Starbucks and let his girlfriend in. After Gwen ordered the creamy croissant she walked out with Peter and asked where they

should head next.

"How 'bout the Yorkers Park?"

"Sounds great," Gwen mumbled through a mouth full of cheese.

Peter chuckled softly. It's been a long time since he broke his promise with the Capitan. Gwen was happy and so was he. _That's all that matters now, her happiness. _

When Peter could see the park just around the corner, Harry crashed into him, sprinting.

"Woah buddy what's the rush?," questioned Peter, then turned Gwen," You ok?" After she nodded, Harry apologized," Sorry man I had to catch the USP truck before

it...ughh crap it's already gone."

"What for?" Peter and Gwen asked at the same time. They bursted into laughter being it wasn't the first time they said something at the exact time. Once they

settled down Harry explained," I thought they sent the wrong serum for my lastest experiment, so I sent it back, but then I realized that I looked at it wrong."

"Ooooo, for the first time in forever Harry Osborn is starting to get fuzzy on technolgy," Gwen teased.

"Peter, be a good friend and shut your blondie girlfriend here up," Harry retorted.

"Gladly"

"What? Peter you ca-"

Gwen was cut off with a firm passionate kiss from yours truly.

"That Cheese Danish really is good," Peter said after being through with shutting Gwen up.

Gwen was flushed and looked at Harry with a 'what the heck' expression. He just laughed and said," Me and Peter came up with that one when I was with MJ."

She just grumbled under her breath as the trio rounded the corner and planted their feet on the healthy green grass. Peter breathed in the lush scent of the park.

"Ahh I miss the fresh smell of this park," Peter inhaled.

I just like to stop my story in the middle of nowhere so this is the end of Chapter 1 REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying to update everyday and I hope more of you guys can review so I can see what I'm doing wrong or right.

Thank you for reviewing Gwen Stacy Parker, and don't worry this is more of a happy story with Peter and Gwen together.

* * *

The moment after Peter exhaled Harry suddenly doubled over with super loud laughter.

"Ummm, are you alright Harry," Gwen asked uncertainly with a dramatic Shakespeare act.

When he didn't reply, but kept laughing then finally dropped to the floor, Peter started to take out his phone/radio and call the hospital.

"Wait," Harry said abruptly," Don't"

"Whaaaaa..."

"It's ok man I just wanted to play an old trick on ya," Harry clapped Peter on the back reassuringly.

"Dude that was not cool," Peter pouted, when Gwen giggled," What so funny."

"Were you part of that?" Peter asked almost angrily.

"Yep"

"How did you...when did you guys plan that?"

"When you were smelling the 'fresh air'," Gwen teased.

"You guys are impossible," Peter grumbled, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Oh come on," Gwen said," I'll make up to you tonight."

And already a small grin was tugging at his lips.

**Can we get reinforcements at Times Square **Peter's phone rang out.

"Ughhhh WHY," Peter complained," CAN'T I JUST ENJOY ONE DAY?"

Several people turned around and stared at him. Peter flushed and whispered," Just one day."

"It's ok be careful Peter," confronted Gwen," Just remember tonight."

He nodded, kissed her on the cheek, lingering a bit, then dashed off to the nearest restroom and changed.

**AT TIMES SQUARE...**

_What the heck is this? Probably from_ Oscorp. A ten-feet, fat lava-like monster towered over Spider-Man. He slinged a web at a building behind him just in time to

avoid a one-foot wide fireball.

RING RING RING

Spider-Man pulled out his phone and checked the screen. Aunt May. *sighs* _Why always at the worst time?_

"Hello," he shouted through the phone because it was really loud at the bottom.

"Goodness, Peter, no need to yell," Aunt May scolded," Anyways where in the world are you."

"At Times Square," he answered honestly.

"Oh well alright be back soon"

"Ok love you"

"I love you too, Peter"

CLICK

"WOAH!" Spider-Man screamed in pain as a fireball grazed his arm. His stamina was almost gone. Finally a Oscorp Ferrari Car rode up and a couple of men came

out holding a huge pin filled with a greenish liquid.

**Spider-Man do you copy? **the other Oscorp man asked through a radio

"Yeah," he said breathlessly while trying to blow on his burned skin.

**Listen, you need to distract the FIRE BOOM while my buddy here shoots the antidote into to it**

Quickly, without replying, Spider-Man shot a thick string of webbing at the monster's eyes. It roared in anger and started randomly firing balls at every direction.

**DURING THAT TIME WHILE SPIDER-MAN WAS BATTLING...**

"Look," Harry pointed out to Gwen," It's showing what's happening on the Yorkers Screen, where Peter is."

"Oh. My. God. Peter."

"Holy Shit," Harry cursed when the fireball grazed Spider-Man.

Gwen let out a small scream then sighed in relief when she saw the Oscorp Car ride up.

"Come on you better get back to your apartment, Gwen."

"Huh? What? Oh right." Gwen said occupied by Peter.

Harry walked Gwen back home to make sure she got back safe, then left to Oscorp.

* * *

Stopping here for now. Don't forget to REVIEW! (^_^)


End file.
